Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy/Zima w lecie
Do Danville zawitała niespodziewana zima. Judy planuje dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Elizabeth Keith *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Mary Stuart Zima w lecie Kolejny letni dzień. Jeszcze spałam i śniłam o moim kochanym upiorze z opery, kiedy nagle obudziło mnie przeraźliwe zimno. Otworzyłam oczy. Dalej byłam przykryta kołdrą. Nie wiedziałam, co się stało. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Wszędzie było...biało. Nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. -Co do...- powiedziałam sama do siebie. Szybko przebrałam się i założyłam moją szarą bluzę z kapturem. Zbiegłam na dół i zajrzałam do szafy. Nie mam żadnej kurtki?! To jak mam sprawdzić, co się dzieje?! -Ciociu!- krzyknęłam. Nikt nie odpowiedział. -Ciociu! Nie masz jakiejś kurtki? Ciociu!- to było dziwne. Zrobiłam pierwszą rzecz, jaka mi przyszła do głowy. Zajrzałam do salonu. No tak, ogląda telewizję, czyli na razie nie mam jak z nią porozmawiać. Trudno, jakoś sobie poradzę. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, co robić, ale stwierdziłam, że myślenie nic tu nie pomoże. Podeszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je, po czym wybiegłam z domu. Biegłam tak przez całą ulicę, a ludzie gapili się na mnie, jednak teraz to nie było takie ważne. -A! Zimno, zimno, zimno, zimno, zimno!!!- krzyczałam. Wreszcie dotarłam do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. Próbowałam dostać się do ich domu, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Zaczęłam uderzać w nie pięściami. -Fineasz! Otwieraj te drzwi, bo ja tu zaraz zamarznę!- zawołałam. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a ja wpadłam do domu. Nademną stała...mama Fineasza. -E...Dzieńdobry pani Flynn-Fletcher- powiedziałam ze słabym uśmiechem. -Judy! Jak mogłaś wyjść z domu w taką pogodę?!- zawołała Linda. -E, nieważne! Muszę zobaczyć się z Fineaszem i Ferbem- powiedziałam i pobiegłam na górę. Gdy biegłam w stronę pokoju Fineasza i Ferba nagle pojawiły się przede mną drzwi. Uderzyłam w nie i upadłam na ziemię. Otworzyłam oczy. To była Fretka. Muszę przyznać, że zdenerwowałam się, a bolący nos nie pomógł w uspokajaniu się. -Uważaj Fretka!- krzyknęłam. -Uważaj, gdzie łazisz! A teraz wybacz, ale jestem zajęta. Fineasz, Ferb! Macie przechlapane!- wrzasnęła Fretka i poszła w stronę pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Ruszyłam za nią i w końcu dotarłyśmy do celu. Zamiast zapukać do drzwi, Fretka otworzyła je jednym szybkim ruchem i w jednej chwili wyciągnęła chłopców z łóżek. Wyglądali na trochę zdezorientowanych, ale szybko pojęli, o co chodzi. -Patrz Ferb! Zima w lecie!- powiedział Fineasz. -Nie udawaj głupka, mały świrze! Wiem, że to wasza sprawka!- krzyknęła Fretka. -Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy- powiedział Fineasz. -Nieważne! Mam was na oku!- wrzasnęła Fretka i wyszła z pokoju. -Okej...Fineasz, to wy tego nie zrobiliście?- zapytałam. -Nie. Nic nie zrobiliśmy, a szkoda, bo przez to tracimy piękny dzień. -A Mary do was nie przychodziła? Nie widziałam jej, a zainteresowałaby się taką sprawą- powiedziałam drapiąc się po nosie. -Nie. Ciekawe, gdzie ona jest...- zastanowił się Fineasz. (Dom Buforda) -Dawaj głupku! Jeszcze tylko sto pompek!- krzyknęła Mary i uderzyła Buforda w twarz. -Ale ja nie dam rady!- zawołał Buford i wstał. Mary nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. -Posłuchaj mnie! Spartanie dawali radę przez całe życie, więc nie przestawaj! No dalej!- powiedziała Mary i wdrapała się na plecy Buforda. Ten upadł na ziemię i nie mógł się podnieść. -Dawaj! Sto jeden! Sto dwa! Sto trzy! Sto cztery! Sto pięć! Sto sześć! Sto siedem!... (W tym samym czasie w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) -Hmm...Pewnie śpi- powiedział Fineasz. Usiadłam na łóżku Ferba i spojrzałam na okno. Widać było na nim lód. -Jaka jest teraz temperatura?- zapytałam. -Około -6 stopni celsjusza- odpowiedział Ferb. -Wiesz co, Ferb? Trzeba się przebrać- powiedział Fineasz i już miał zdjąć koszulkę, kiedy go powstrzymałam. -Ej, ej! Chwila! To może ja wyjdę- powiedziałam z wielkim rumieńcem na twarzy. -Ale, dlaczego?- zapytał Fineasz, ale nie usłyszałam tego, bo byłam już po drugiej stronie drzwi. Oparłam się o ścianę i westchnęłam. Ostatnio czułam się trochę niezręcznie przy Fineaszu. To głupie, ale prawdziwe. Mam nadzieję, że...Nie! Nic nie mówię! Nie chcę, aby to się stało. Minęły jakieś dwie minuty i z pokoju wyszli Fineasz i Ferb. Obaj mieli na sobie ciepłe, zimowe kurtki. Ferb miał dodatkowo na plecach jakiś mały, brązowy plecak. -Ok, ruszajmy- powiedział Fineasz. -Em...Ja nie mam kurtki- powiedziałam odzyskując powoli mój normalny kolor skóry. -Hmm...Może Fretka ma jakąś. Judy, czemu zrobiłaś się wtedy czerwona?- zapytał Fineasz. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się kolejny rumieniec. No co jest?! Myśleć o kimś innym. James Bond...Lepiej. Zrobiła się ze mnie beznadziejna romantyczka. Ferb popatrzył na mnie dziwnie. Kurcze...Ferb, błagam cię, nie domyślaj się, o co chodzi. I tak mogę mieć spore kłopoty z Izabelą. Och, na szczęście już na mnie nie patrzy. Ale trzeba się skupić. -Fretka ma jakąś...Tak! Jestem genialna!- krzyknęłam i pobiegłam do pokoju Fretki. Chłopcy stanęli jak wryci. -Em...Pewnie ją o to zapyta- powiedział Fineasz. Nagle wybiegłam z pokoju Fretki z niebieską kurtką na plecach. -Uciekajcie, jeśli wam życie miłe!!!- wrzeszczałam zbiegając po schodach. Ferb jako pierwszy zorientował się, o co chodzi i pobiegł za mną. Fineasz jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu, ale nagle zauważył wściekłą Fretkę zmierzającą w jego kierunku. Przeraził się, jednak to nie powstrzymało go przed szybką reakcją. Z wielką zwinnością skoczył w kierunku schodów i zjechał na poręczy. Fretka była tuż za nim i miała go zatrzymać, ale on zeskoczył ze schodów i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia. Wykonał szalony ruch i znalazł się na ziemi. Z zapartym tchem obserwowałam jego ślizg i miałam nadzieję, że uda mu się dostać do drzwi. Udało mu się! Razem z Ferbem obserwowaliśmy jego rewelacyjny ślizg i zdenerwowaną Fretkę, która nie mogła wyjść na podwórko, ponieważ nie miała kurtki. -Brawo, Fineasz!- krzyknęłam z zamkniętymi oczami. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam Fineasza zbliżającego się z zawrotną szybkością w moją stronę. Próbowałam zejść mu z drogi, ale poślizgnęłam się i upadłam. -O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!- zawołałam, ale Fineasz wpadł na mnie i razem zjechaliśmy z górki. Jechaliśmy w stronę ulicy. -Fineasz, hamuj!- wrzasnęłam. -Ale jak?!- krzyknął Fineasz. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, dlatego zaczęłam krzyczeć. -Jeśli coś mi się stanie, to zapisuję Mary Zabójcę!- zawołałam. -Kto to jest zabójca? -Wiesz, mój pluszowy miś. -To ty masz misia? -Aha. To moja zabawka z dzieciństwa. -O, super. Ja też mam... -Samochód!!! -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!- wrzasnęliśmy i przejechaliśmy ulicą tuż przed samochodem. Wpadliśmy na krawężnik, który wystrzelił nas w kierunku basenu Izabeli, chociaż teraz to raczej lodowisko Izabeli. Fineasz uderzył głową o ściankę basenu, ja natomiast zrobiłam przepiękny ślizg na twarzy i zatrzymałam się tuż przed Izabelą, która nie wiadomo, kiedy się pojawiła. Była ubrana w elegancką różową kurtkę i fioletowe spodnie. Na głowie miała czapkę w kolorze swojej kurtki, a na niej kokardę w kolorze ametystu. -O, część Fineasz, cześć Judy- moje imię wypowiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu- Co tutaj robicie? -Gdzie ja jestem...O, cześć Izabelo- powiedział Fineasz drapiąc się po głowie. -To wy zrobiliście tą zimę, Fineasz? Właśnie miałam do ciebie iść- rzekła Iza. -Nie, to nie nasza sprawka. Ej, a gdzie jest Ferb?- powiedział Fineasz rozglądając się we wszystkie strony. Spojrzałam w stronę domu Fineasza i zobaczyłam idącego w naszą stronę Ferba. Jego standardowa kamienna twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. No cóż, być może martwił się o Fineasza, może nie. Zresztą, nikt tego nie wie, bo Ferb raczej tego nie powie. Trudno. Powoli podniosłam się i spojrzałam na lód. Odbijała się w nim moja czerwona twarz. Tym razem to nie był rumieniec. -Ferb, temperatura- powiedziałam. -Około -7 stopni- odpowiedział zielonowłosy. -Ok, przynajmniej wolno spada. Fineasz, nie zdążyłeś jeszcze powiedzieć, jaki masz plan- powiedziałam. Fineasz przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, lecz nagle wrócił do swojego zwykłego sposobu bycia. -A, no tak! Mielismy iść do Baljeeta, bo on będzie mógł odkryć źródło tej dziwnej pogody- powiedział Fineasz i już miał iść w stronę furtki, kiedy przytrzymała go Izabela. -Idę z wami Fineasz. Przecież nie puszczę cię tam samego- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy. Fineasz nie odrywał od niej wzroku, a ja poczułam niemiłe stuknięcie w żołądku, jednak nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Mimo, że nie chcę być zakochana w Fineaszu, to jednak to uczucie nie przechodzi. Ostanio nawet tak jakby poprawiłam moje relacje z Izabelą, dlatego to nie może wyjść na jaw, bo inaczej ona mnie po prostu znienawidzi. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i odwróciłam od nich wzrok. Popatrzyłam na kurtkę Fretki. Na szczęście jest jasnoniebieska, a nie np. różowa. Miała trochę za duże rękawy, ale to mi nie przeszkadzało. To całkiem przyjemna kurtka, jest ciepła i wytrzymała. Znowu spojrzałam w ich stronę. -Ej! Może skończycie ten festiwal patrzenia, co?- powiedziałam i poszłam w stronę ulicy. Izabela popatrzyła na mnie groźnie i poszła za mną, a Fineasz otrząsnął się z pewnego rodzaju transu. -Oczywiście, już idę. Ferb, czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?- zapytał Fineasz. Ferb tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w stronę domu Baljeeta. Fineasz stał jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz po chwili do nas dołączył. (5 minut później) Cóż, dom Baljeeta nie jest daleko, ale trzeba się trochę przejść. Przez całą drogę szłam z przodu, aby nie nawiązywać z nikim kontaktu. Fineasz szedł na samym końcu, a Ferb słuchał monologów Izabeli i tylko kiwał głową. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do celu. Czułam, jak śnieg poda na moją gołą głowę. Chciałam jak najszybciej schować się w jakimś ciepłym miejscu. Fineasz podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Zrobił to jeszcze raz, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Iza też zapukała do drzwi, ale sytuacja się nie zmieniła. -Baljeet, otwieraj. To my!- zawołała. -Nikogo nie ma w domu- usłyszałam głos Baljeeta. Podbiegłam do drzwi i uderzyłam w nie pięścią. -Baljeet, masz pięć sekund, aby otworzyć te drzwi, inaczej sama to zrobię!- wrzasnęłam. Nikt nie odpowiadał. -Dobra- powiedziałam- Jeden...Dwa...Trzy... -No dobra!- krzyknął Baljeet i otworzył drzwi. Był ubrany w czerwony, świąteczny sweter z wyszytymi elfami i choinkami. Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie, -To najlepszy sweter, jaki mam- bronił się chłopak. -Ok, nieważne. Wyciągaj sprzęt i powiedz nam, gdzie jest centrum tych anomalii pogodowych- rozkazałam. -Od kiedy nauczyłaś się posługiwać takim wyszukanym słownictwem?- zapytała Izabela. -Wsio ryba. To nie jest teraz ważne- powiedziałam. -Em...Wsio ryba?- zapytał Fineasz. Moja twarz oblała się szkarłatem. -A, no tak...Jeszcze nie słyszeliście tego powiedzenia...- powiedziałam. -Ale co to znaczy?- dopytywał się Baljeet. -Wsio ryba! Zapomniałeś o naszej umowie?- powiedziałam. -No, ale co to... -Pamiętasz?! -No, ale... -Tak, czy nie?! -No...Tak, pamiętam. Przynieść ci coś do picia?- zapytał Baljeet. -Colę. Ale pamiętaj, że ma być bez lodu. Fineasz, Ferb, chcecie coś do picia- zapytałam. Chłopcy patrzyli ciekawie na tą scenę, jednak nic nie mówili. Fineasz nic nie zamówił, a Ferb poprosił o wodę z cytryną. Baljeet pobiegł do kuchni i po chwili wrócił z napojami. Nałożył na siebie różowy fartuch i próbował nie zwracać uwagi na uśmiechy Fineasza i Izabeli, ponieważ wiedział, że go obserwuję. Wzięłam do ręki moją Colę i spojrzałam na nią niezadowolona. -Znowu zapomniałeś o słomce?- zapytałam. -Co?! O nie...Przepraszam- jęknął Baljeet i znowu pobiegł do kuchni. Czułam się naprawdę władczo rozkazując Baljeetowi. -O co chodzi z tym usługiwaniem?- zapytała Izabela. -Mózgus Maximus- odpowiedziałam. -Że co? -Mózgus Maximus. Wiecie, ten kask zwiększający inteligencję. Ostrzegałam Baljeeta, a on i tak oszalał, dlatego jest teraz moim małym służącym. Dziękuję - powiedziałam biorąc napój od mojego małego niewolnika. -Ech, szkoda, że na to nie wpadłam. Może Irving będzie mi usługiwał - powiedziała sama do siebie Iza. -Dziewczyny, przyszliśmy tu, aby poprosić Baljeeta o przysługę- powiedział Fineasz zaniepokojony naszymi zwierzeniami. Przerwałyśmy nasze rozmyślania i obydwie się lekko zarumieniłyśmy. Izabela zobaczyła moją reakcję i zaczęła mi się uważnie przyglądać. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się nerwowy uśmiech. Nie wiedziałam co robić, ale nagle wpadłam na pomysł, jak wyjść z tej krępującej sytuacji. -Muszę do łazienki! - zawołałam i pobiegłam do toalety, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć. Wbiegłam do tego pomieszczenia, zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i przejrzałam się w lustrze. Byłam odrobinę czerwona. Szybko odkręciłam kran i wsadziłam głowę pod lecącą wodę. Na szczęście się nie pomyliłam i odkręciłam zimną wodę. Po krótkim moczeniu się zamknęłam kran i ponownie przejrzałam się w lustrze. Prawie straciłam te dodatkowe kolory. Wzięłam kilka dodatkowych oddechów i postanowiłam wrócić do pozostałych. Zanim wyszłam z łazienki, spojrzałam przez okno. Oczywiście, śnieg. Było go coraz więcej, a ja czułam spadającą temperaturę. -Trzeba się pośpieszyć - pomyślałam i wyszłam z toalety. Dlaczego muszę dostawać takich wypieków na twarzy, gdy w pobliżu jest Fineasz?! W końcu zaczęłam się powoli dogadywać z Izabelą, a teraz mam to wszystko zawalić. Byłam tak zajęta tym rozmyślaniem, że nie zauważyłam czekającej na mnie Izabeli. Dalej uważnie się mi przyglądała. W jej spojrzeniu było widać złość. Nie dziwię się... -Dlaczego byłaś taka czerwona? - zapytała spoglądając na wypieki znajdujące się na mojej twarzy. -To przez temperaturę - stwierdziłam i miałam zamiar sobie pójść, jednak Iza mnie zatrzymała. -Z powodu temperatury? - zapytała, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w moje wyjaśnienia. Niestety, nie zawsze wychodzi mi kłamanie. -Ta...Wiesz, jest mi po prostu zimno. Ja...Mam tak, kiedy jest mi bardzo zimno...- próbowałam się jakoś wykręcić. -W takim razie, dlaczego masz mokre włosy? - zapytała, wskazując na moje mokre, sięgające do pasa włosy. -Aaaa...No cóż... - nie widziałam, co można jej powiedzieć. Gdy zaczynałam się powoli denerwować, z opresji uratował mnie Fineasz. -Dziewczyny, Ferb namierzył główne źródło występowania anomalii pogodowych! Już wiemy, gdzie trzeba iść! - zawołał Fineasz, przybiegając do mnie i Izabeli. Ta musiała grać przed nim słodziutką (taki miała plan na zdobycie jego serca), przez co nie chciała pokazać przed nim złości ani podejrzliwości. -Więc...Jesteśmy gotowi? - zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie. -Prawie. Musimy tylko dokończyć pakowanie najważniejszych rzeczy - odpowiedział Fineasz. Wtedy postanowiłam pokazać, że niczego się nie boję i, że możemy ruszać. -W takim razie wystarczy się spakować, a po tym idziemy uratować świat! Jak oceniasz odcinek "Zima w lecie"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki